


那些年挖过的坑和脑洞

by Violasisi



Category: Super Danganronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasisi/pseuds/Violasisi
Summary: 阅前提示：都是没写完的脑洞或者片段全都没写完总之就是各式各样的脑洞和片段，存个档，哪天说不定来了灵感就会写完了但是现在还没写完有车以上
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 6





	那些年挖过的坑和脑洞

日向演员和狛枝导演

“日向先生，您合格了。”

日向不敢相信自己的耳朵。

一向出演龙套角色的自己，竟然能够合格新电影的男主角的角色试镜。

还是那个狛枝导演所主导的电影。

日向呆了一会，发现工作人员还在站在自己面前，连忙鞠躬道谢。

“非、非常感谢！”

在鞠躬之后，日向慌忙的离开。

话说回来为什么狛枝导演这次会选择这样的孩子作为新电影的男主角呢……明明从试镜到角色感想到待人接物都是无与伦比的普通和平凡，演艺经历从出道开始也都是一些不知名的电影和电视剧的配角。

明明有更有灵气和才华的演员瞄上了这个角色参与竞争的……为什么呢，狛枝导演，这个平凡的孩子到底哪一点被您选中了……

“呀，日向君走了？”

“狛枝导演？！”忽然听见有人和自己搭话，对人自然熟悉的亲切而轻飘的声线，工作人员抬起头看向狛枝。

“啊啊……刚刚一脸惊讶的走掉了，不过与其说走掉不如说是跑掉比较好呢……”

“哈哈哈，很有趣的孩子不是吗？”狛枝仿佛是不在意的笑着说道。

“狛枝导演……那个……”工作人员犹豫着。

“嗯？是想问为什么选这个平凡的孩子当这次作品的男主角是吗？好呀，可以告诉你。”

您也知道这个孩子平凡呀……工作人员在内心吐槽道。

“嗯，怎么说呢，其实从他出道的时候就已经在关注他了。哈哈，没想到吧？其实只是碰巧在电视看到而已啦，诶？我也会看电视？真是的，我在工作回家后也会想歇歇脑子呢，几年前的某天，在工作结束后回到家打开电视，在换频道的时候这孩子的脸在屏幕上一闪而过，当时就吸引了我的注意，调台回去的时候那孩子已经不再出现了，等到电影结束都没有一个镜头。也不知道这个孩子的名字和饰演的角色的名字，第二天工作开始后找到了这部的电影的负责人，向他要来了全部出演者的名单，根据名单一个一个人找，终于找到这个孩子了，虽然在里面饰演的是只有一句台词的再平凡不过的配角，但是竟然在换台的一个镜头里就让我记住了他，一定是有着什么特别的地方吧。知道名字后，把他所有出演的电影都看了一遍，真是平凡的毫无特长的孩子呢。从表演看毫无灵气，所有的角色，虽然在努力的演出，但是努力的痕迹过重，给人一种后天的人工的生疏感和距离感，是还欠缺点什么吗，不能够很好的融入角色呢。面试的时候回答问题对角色的理解也有所欠缺，总之是在演艺界很容易被埋没的平凡的毫无特长的孩子呢。”

“既然这样，那为什么您……”

“我还没说完不是吗，耐心啦耐心，刚才说的只是日向君的缺点，但是这样平凡的毫无特长的日向君，比起其他才华洋溢的个性强烈的演员，有一个巨大的优势。”

“他比起那些已经经过充分开发的演员，身上潜藏着无限的能够被打磨的可能！虽然演技还稍显青涩和稚嫩，但是看得出是经过努力去理解了角色和人物，无论如何，只有努力不能够被否定呢！之前也试镜过几百次的主要角色但是都被拒绝却没有灰心丧气，而是一边接小角色维持生计磨练演技的同时仍然不放弃的寻找机会！脸虽然平凡而毫无特长，但是却也可以变成任何样子！身材也保持的很好，看得出日常的生活是自律而严谨的。更重要的是，他对演戏有一种天生的执著心。不是舞台选择了他，而是他选择了舞台。日向君并不是因为自身的天赋或者容貌而被舞台选中的，就算他如此平凡，他也追求的是梦想，既然有了决心和意志，剩余的残缺的事物，便只剩时间的积淀了。”

————————————————————————————

日向演员和狛枝导演 获奖了

日向创回神，看着身边西装革履穿着整齐，眉梢嘴角都带着自信的微笑的狛枝，一眼扫过去，周围都是和狛枝穿着相同，正装谈笑的人们，每个人的脸上的申请或多或少都带着紧张与兴奋。高台上的大屏幕前，主持人说了一句俏皮话，人们迎合着发出哄笑的声音。

我是在哪里？

日向恍惚着仔细回想，忽然听到有人念自己的名字，紧接着是阵阵喝彩般的掌声，狛枝拍了拍日向的肩，示意他看向大屏幕，日向愣了一会，看到大屏幕上，自己名字的罗马字出现在其他外文名之后。

Hahime Hinata

最佳男主角奖项的候选人。

啊啊。是这样啊。

自己因为在狛枝今年导演的新电影中的突破性的演技，而获得了某个世界闻名的电影奖的最佳男主角的提名。

这个奖项对于每个演员而言都是梦寐以求的荣誉，获得这个奖项意味着自己的努力和演技被演艺界肯定。

————————————————————————————

ED后未来机关

日向走在弥漫着硝烟的战场上，猎猎的狂风吹动着日向的头发和衣服，天色渐晚，整个大地笼上了一层昏黄，四周是除了废墟之外一望无垠的末日都市的荒原。

以前在电影或者电视中看到的事情，没想到就这么轻易地实现了啊。

不，对人类的历史而言，或许这样的混沌动乱才是历史的日常，而自己之前经历的平和的生活则是世界的奇迹吧。

日向苦笑着看着面前满目疮痍的风景，内心想。

在世界逐渐平和的现在，除了极少数顽固的绝望残党，大多数人都已经回归到了如同以前一样正常的生活中了吧。

无论经历过怎样的灾难，人总是会想办法站起来，并且创造未来的。

因为希望吗。

“真是希望呢！”穿着黑色西装的白发男人走了过来。

————————————————————————————

东京24小时 摄影家日向和路人狛枝

咔嚓。

拥挤嘈杂的地铁站、交织在电车即将关门的提醒和出站以及转换列车的人群所发出的说话的背景音中细小却清晰可闻的快门声。狛枝凪斗不耐烦的回头望去，发现一个戴着口罩，短发棕眼的男生，手机以明显不正常的角度竖着举起，背面摄像头的方向正对准自己。神情慌张的和自己目光相撞后迅速的扭过头，快步的小跑着，一边把手机揣进兜里，一边朝着地铁站的出口走去。

狛枝凪斗看着男生的仓皇逃走的背影，径直追过去。

在公众场合被偷拍也不是第一次，不如说因为次数过多已经有经验了。乘坐地铁或者在十字路口等绿灯的时候，看到女高中生露出像是看到什么令人兴奋的内容，伸长手臂举起手机盯着屏幕，随即按下手机的音量键，就能确定是在偷拍了。

————————————————————————————

另一版本

“喂，等一下。”狛枝拦住了对面戴着土气眼镜，戴着口罩拿着相机，神情鬼祟企图逃跑的人。

刚才从路边走过，听到一阵微弱的快门声，出于经验的直觉往周围一看，果然，和一个拿着相机的男生目光对上了，男生看到自己眼神明显慌张起来，看到自己快步往这边走来，明显想要逃走，却被自己给拦住了。

“呐，你刚才拍我了是吧。”虽然还是用的敬语，但是从狛枝的话中听不出多少尊敬的语气。

真是，虽然已经习惯了只要走到稍微繁华的市区就会被拍或者是被搭讪，但是被这么鬼鬼祟祟的人拍，

————————————————————————————

车

狛枝凪斗有时候会想，遇见日向创到底是幸运还是不幸。

曾经在程序中得知他是预备学科的那个时候，狛枝认为和眼前这个头发短短的像没有剥壳的栗子一样、摸上去似乎会扎到手的棕色眼睛的男生的相遇，不会占据他的任何运气，如同路过某个灰色背景的路人，只是擦肩而过的随处可见的预备学科。

即便在知道他是毫无价值的预备学科后，自己的视线也从未转移过。

为什么自己会这么重视这个预备学科呢，是因为对幸运的憧憬与爱慕吗。

还是说，作为垃圾的自己，和普通的无个性的预备学科之间，产生了同为希望的垫脚石的共鸣呢。

“喂。”

身下的预备学科有些不满的看着自己，压低的眉毛和紧皱的眉头似乎在无声的责怪自己不该在前戏的时候神游到别处。

就算我神游到别处想的也都是你的事情啊，预备学科。

无论是时间还是身体，或者是脑中在想的事情，全部都被这个预备学科满满的占据，你可要好好地负起责任来啊，这个童贞大脑非处女的变态预备学科！

狛枝这么想着，像是在撒娇的，狛枝伏下身体，贴上了某个因为自己的走神而不满的人的唇，似乎认为自己是在用这个吻敷衍，日向的唇紧闭着，没有张开迎合自己试探的舌，手臂也没有像平时情到深处相互亲吻时勾上自己的脖颈，知道是自己的不是，狛枝像是轻哄一样的温柔的吻着眼前恋人的唇，吻过数次后，对方却依然没有给予回应，两片紧闭的唇如同难以攻下的坚固的城堡。

如果是对自己刚才在亲热中神游天外的惩罚的话，这样也已经足够了吧，狛枝有些无奈的起身，看着眼前的领带被解开，衬衫的纽扣解了一半，躺在自己身下的男友。表情似乎比刚才缓和了些，起码眉头已经舒展开了，然而眉眼间仍存留着些许的不悦。手臂展开放在床上，维持着被推倒的时候的样子，丝毫没有迎合自己的动作的意思。只有眼睛的视线同自己交汇，目光中似乎在探寻着什么。

这样下去可不是能够顺利做爱的气氛啊，预备学科。再者说之前明明是你先邀请的。

不过这样的状态反而更加有趣，狛枝凪斗并不惧怕难题，不如说是会在有难度的问题中享受解题的过程的乐趣的那种类型的人。

要剥开眼前的紧闭的带刺扎手的毛栗子，狛枝有的是办法。

而且狛枝眼前所要攻陷的，并不是什么固若金汤的城池，反而是大门敞开邀请自己进入的无人守卫的城堡。

日向仍然注视着自己，眼神中带了些许的紧张。

这些都只是表象。

因为刚才的亲吻而略微粗重的呼吸听得出有在刻意平复克制的努力，眼角已经染了些许晕红，严重也带了湿润，脖子上和鬓角因为亲吻而沁出的细微的汗珠和敞开的衬衫下半掩半遮的清晰的锁骨的线条和光滑的皮肤。狛枝一一扫视而过，回头和日向对视，发现对方的眼中早已泄露出了隐藏不住的渴求。

狛枝凪斗无意识的咽下口水。

摆在自己面前的是怎样一道盛宴啊。

狛枝凪斗感觉到下腹传来的热度逐渐在侵蚀着自己的理智。

空城计什么的，日向君，平时如果想和我玩这些，可以陪着你。但现在食物就在眼前，对于已经拿起刀叉的人，再装作绅士迂回一番实在是对食物的不敬，直白的回应才是对于你的邀请最好的回答不是吗。

像是察觉到狛枝要做什么，日向有些惊恐的刚要起身，却被狛枝按住肩膀，制止住了行动。

“日向君，是在责怪我刚才的不认真吗。”狛枝按住日向，在他的耳边轻轻地说道。

“嗯！”日向没有回答，狛枝用余光望去，发现日向的耳朵泛着飞红。

“对不起哦，确实是我的错呢……那么接下来就好好的用服务来作为赔礼吧。”

—————————————————————————

日向性转 狛日♀

已经和狛枝交往一个月了。

日向地铁站的出站口的雕像边，看着周围人来人往川流不息的场景，再看看穿的和平日不同的自己，不禁感觉一阵眩晕。

过了一个月还是很难接受啊，和狛枝交往这件事，并没有什么真实感，不真实到至今怀疑今天的约会狛枝会不会来。

不会是恶作剧吧，让从来没有约过会的自己在狛枝提出要在今天约会后，紧急联系女生们召开女子会，并在一周前的周末和小泉她们出动去逛街买约会要用的衣服。在研究了今天的发型和妆容以及其他配饰后，第二天早早地做准备，早早地来到了约定的约会地点。

说起来，这是和狛枝的第一次约会呢，日向暗中抱有着小小的期待。不自觉的心情舒畅起来，因为离约定和狛枝见面的时间还有一些时候，日向往周围看去，发现了今天的情侣意外的多，因为是周末所以大家都出来约会了吧，想想在程序中自相残杀的修学旅行中发生的事情，再想到自己有一天竟然能和那个狛枝像是普通的情侣一样在街上约会，经历了那种非日常，再面对现在的平常的像是理所应当的日常，日向心中不禁感慨。在程序中那样平静的做出那种疯狂的事情的狛枝，竟然在周末从未来机关的宿舍中走出来，乘坐地铁到这一站，出站和自己约会，如果把现在发生的这些事情告诉程序中的自己，她可能会觉得和狛枝成为情侣这件事情，本身就是自己脑子有问题了吧。

交往真是件神奇的事情啊……日向这么想着。

————————————————————————————————

另一版本 

看到这个认证，七海的头顶冒出来一个问号。

今天的话，应该是日向和狛枝在交往后初次约会的日子。这件事情在上次的女子会中已经传开了，小泉她们还专门在上个周末陪日向买了必胜的战衣。七海曾经看过小泉传过来的试穿的照片，十分的可爱。狛枝君看到了应该会脸红吧。吵架了吗，那么喜欢日向的狛枝君应该不会在初恋的蜜月期吵架吧。七海到了屏幕前，看着门打开，日向气喘吁吁地脸红着跑了进来，额头上都是汗，头发有些凌乱，但是仍然能看出之前精心的打扮，身上的私服也是之前在照片上见过的，小泉她们陪日向买的战衣。

—————————————————————————————————

本篇ED后 未来机关paro（想要试着写虐）

转眼间在未来机关已经工作了一个月，当年的同窗变成了绝望的伙伴，再变成了现在的未来机关的同僚，狛枝凪斗感觉很有趣。

日向君会和自己在一起。 

所有的心愿都会因为幸运而变成最坏的结局。

“呐，狛枝，原来那只手臂在割下之后被你丢到哪里去了？”日向问道。

“……谁知道呢，没记忆了，或许被野狗叼走吃掉了吧。”对于自己绝望时期的记忆，狛枝并没有留存多少，在随意的想了想之后回答道。

“呐，那只手臂被你们摘除了以后怎么处理了？”狛枝问。

“被当成医疗垃圾销毁了。”日向面无表情的回答。

“是吗。”狛枝的语气里听不出情感，他也没有对自己的手臂有太多的想法。会怀念那只手臂，是因为日向曾经被那只手弄到高潮过吧。

“狛枝，你知道我为什么会这么做吗？”

（中间隔了一段）

“哈、哈哈哈……”自己掐住的地方忽然发出了像是蛇一样嘶哑难听的笑声，在弄清笑声是日向发出的后，狛枝像是被烫到的刷的一下松开了手，也忘了给自己另一只手解绑，就这么看着坐在自己身上满头满脸都是白浊的痕迹的这个男人狼狈的笑容。笑容渐渐小下去，转变成了微微的抽泣。红色和棕色的眼睛看得出盈满了泪水，似乎有什么水滴滴到了自己的胸前被撩起的衣服中，日向慢慢的将头趴下，埋在了自己的颈窝间。

狛枝不知道如何安慰他，胯下的情欲仍未熄灭。听着房间中回荡的低声的抽泣，狛枝叹了一口气，将手抚上了日向的头，轻轻的抚摸着他的短发。发质仍然是稍硬的扎人的手感，令人想到了毛栗子。这么多年，两人改变了许多，然而在某些方面却又仍未改变，失去了人格的他和失去了左手的自己，都相继堕入绝望又从绝望中找回自我。在确认了与日向君相爱的现在，狛枝胸口中某处空洞的部分仿佛的得到了满足。手上沾了日向君的爱液，还用这只手摸了他的头，等一下要好好的帮他洗干净才行啊。

“日向君？好点了吗？”

“嗯？”

“那我们继续吧？能帮我把手松开吗？这样真的很辛苦。”

“你这人，还是只想着做吗。”

仍带着哭腔话语落下，然而日向还是乖乖的起身帮狛枝解开了另一只手的束缚，狛枝握拳确认机械手运作正常后用双手环抱住了日向，温柔的吻了上去。

夜还很长。

————————————————————————————

猫猫paro 日向是栗色短毛猫

狛枝在回家的路上碰见了一只猫。

是一只全身棕色的猫。长相也十分普通（在猫中），但是一双棕色的圆眼睛却很可爱。黑夜中闪着光看着狛枝，脸上没有任何表情（猫也无法读出表情）。

连续几天的加班就算是狛枝也精疲力尽，最近公司所负责的是一个大项目，而且客户方面也十分难缠，狛枝他们所在的组正在竭尽全力的应付现在的局面。部长许诺，如果项目成功不仅能够有一周的休假，还能够拥有一笔丰厚的奖金。然而这些对狛枝并没有任何兴趣，反正休假在家也是宅在家里喝蓝羊。况且父母去世留下的遗产和意外中的彩票，以及现在的工资都足够狛枝安稳的度过下半生。

狛枝真正想看见的是奇迹。

无论是漂亮的人抑或是漂亮的东西，经过不懈的意志或者努力而产生的令人感动的奇迹。

换句话说，狛枝对现状感到无聊了。

从好大学毕业，进入了大手企业，顺风顺水做到了现在，无论是薪资还是职位都很可观，现在所在的组的上司也十分赏识自己，还想要给自己介绍他的女儿。并且承诺了将来的职位。

曾经想要辞职，然而在家闲着也是闲着。并没有别的事情可做，因此狛枝仍然在上班。

今天也是加班回家的深夜，不小心看到了一只猫。

由于颜色太深差点踩到，幸亏及时看到了。

从脚下走过看了自己一眼后，猫也没有喵，而是轻巧的跳到了对面的树丛里去消失不见了。

也不会向人献媚吗，真是一只笨猫呢。

在猫从自己脚边跑过去的时候，狛枝看了一眼猫的花色和长相。是一只平平无奇狸花猫。

这么常见，怪不得会是流浪猫。

就算不小心踩到我也不会收养你的，毕竟我是狗派呢，对猫之类的也不感兴趣。何况这只猫也只是一只路边常见再普通不过的狸花猫。

狛枝这么想着，安心的提着公文包走回家了。

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊好可爱啊！！！！！

为什么为什么为什么那只普通的狸花猫为什么会那么可爱眼睛圆圆的毛色虽然是普通又不起眼的棕色短短的毛又和栗子壳一样感觉手感会很好而且明明是流浪猫却感觉身上很干净是不是在有人喂他但是身材又匀称那一跳看得出身手敏捷平衡性极好又没有多余的肥肉眼神也很有精神好想抱来养毕竟这个公寓允许养宠物所以饲养他也没问题吧对了就这么决定了把这只猫抱回家！

狛枝凪斗，28岁，单身，在某天加班回家的深夜觉醒了爱猫属性。

狛枝凪斗抱着腿坐在长椅上，看着公园里来来往往的阿婆阿妈和小孩子们一个一个走过，接受了很多只狗的热情的扑倒。然而就是没见到那只猫。

狛枝从早上坐到晚上，连便当都是自备的。从头到尾都没挪过地方。

（中间没写完，后续是狛枝正式收养日向猫猫）

之所以睡觉要关着门是因为之前睡觉没有关门，猫猫也不知为何执拗的不跟自己睡。狛枝便放他在卧室外的客厅的猫窝里自己一只猫睡了。

第二天，狛枝就被踩醒了。

准确的说是砸醒了。

清晨，闹钟还没响，正在睡梦中看见了希望的狛枝被一只从门口飞进来的高速移动的栗色不明物体砸的差点真正见到西方极乐。

是日向君。

————————————————————————————

本篇ED后 未来机关paro 忘了想写什么了

“呐日向君，最近你不觉得自己有点过分吗。”狛枝微笑着看着正在给自己检修左手的机械臂的日向。

“你指的是什么？”日向专注地盯着机械臂，拿着工具小心的调试着。

“讨厌呢，日向君知道我的心情吧？明明知道却不回应，难道不过分吗？”狛枝笑着摆手说。

“在声讨别人之前先反思一下自己表达的方式是不是有问题比较好哦。当然，如果你要在这里自白心意我也随时欢迎。”似乎是检查没有问题， 日向收起工具，抬眼冲狛枝一笑，似乎是觉得自己的想法被看穿，或者是生气于日向的无反应，狛枝的脸透着晕红，表情似乎有些愠怒，却仍不减笑意。

“果然无论是在现实还是在程序，日向君都不能轻易对付呢。”

“随你说，开始神经连接了。”日向告知后，啪的一声开始为狛枝连接左手的机械臂的神经，因为动作太过迅速加上没有提前告知，没有准备的狛枝感觉到一个激灵，不小心哼出了声，在刺激逐渐退去后，狛枝不满的瞪向了装作什么都没看见，在收拾工具箱的日向。

“等等，这是报复吧？！”狛枝等了一会才开始试图活动左手机械臂上的五指。

“反正连接的时候总是要来一下的不是吗，快速完成的话感觉心理上的压力会减轻不是吗。”日向看着像是刚刚打完疫苗怕疼的捂着手臂的小孩子一样幽怨的狛枝，心情舒畅地爽朗的笑着回答道。

“日向君有时候真是坏心眼呢……”狛枝试着活动手腕，一切正常。

“彼此彼此吧？怕疼的话当时就不要在程序中做出那种自虐式的行为啊。”日向有些严肃的看着狛枝。

“那种情况下是我的话肯定会那样做的吧？虽然现在不会就是了……已经过去那么长时间还在记仇吗，日向君有时候真是小气呢……”像是在报复日向没有告知的突然的神经连接，狛枝小声的碎碎念道。

“也为看到那种现场的我想一想啊！什么那种惨烈的现场！知道在你脱落后我是抱着什么心情检查你的尸体的吗！先说好了，在这里如果你再敢抱着那种想法的话就再去爱岛模式里循环十遍吧！！”日向忽然炸毛。

“好的好的知道了，再怎么说那种事只有在那种情况下做的不是吗，毕竟在这里不一样呢。”

————————————————————————————

教士狛枝x信徒少年 心机年上攻x单纯年下受 日向又双叒叕被狛枝骗并被关起来的故事

“早上好，日向君。”清晨，年轻的教士将面包和牛奶托在餐盘上端上楼去，教士脖子上的复数的金属钥匙随着他上楼时踩踏老旧的木质台阶时吱呀的声音发出了金属碰撞特有的清脆的声音。因为越往上天花板越低矮。

————————————————————————————————

未来机关，日向出差狛枝独守空巢（？）的故事

“我回来了。”  
狛枝看着屋子里没有亮起的灯，忽然想起来，日向君出差了。在玄关换好鞋，看着空无一人的客厅，走到书房，开灯，拿起最近这几天在读的小说看起来。  
如果在平时不吃晚饭而径直去看书的话，会被日向君责备一通后强行拉到饭桌前吃饭，一日三餐的规律饮食多亏了日向君。自己的体重也有所增长，早起后的低血糖发作的也没那么频繁了。但是由于体重增长，被日向君强行拉着去健身房锻炼，健身房散发出来的强烈的混合着多人的人体的气味和用别人用过的器械让本来洁癖的狛枝不习惯，但是如果不出门，日向君又会用别的方法把自己折腾出去。为什么不能够理解宁静的美好呢。是狗吗，每天如果不出门就会憋屈的呜呜的朝主人撒娇。  
有段时间，自己曾经密集的跟着日向君去健身房，但是自己更多的是日向君在练习器械，自己在一旁观看或者是在跑步机上走动。  
有一天，日向君运动完了后去健身房的隔间洗澡，而自己因为不习惯健身房的澡堂而边收拾东西，边等待日向君的时候，被人搭讪了。  
对方是未来机关的别的部门的前辈，岁数比自己和日向大一些，职务是中层主管，听和他参加过同一个恳亲会的日向说起过，性格在同事中评价极好，是和蔼可亲对人周到热情的性格。体型算是中年人保持的不错的，出门在外穿的休闲款的服饰也看的出品味。  
“呐，你。”对方的手搭上了自己的肩膀。  
………………  
看来日向君在说到这个前辈的时候，还省略了一些东西呢。  
狛枝笑着把前辈的手从自己肩上拍下去，问道。

“您是…？”  
“你和日向君在一起的那个人吧？”对方看到自己的手被拍落，试图用笑容掩饰尴尬，讨好的继续说道。  
“我和日向君很熟哦，他经常提起你呢。”  
“是吗，谢谢您平时照顾日向君了。”狛枝用礼仪谦辞回应。  
“呐，我在机关一开始就注意到你了。”对方笑着搓手。  
狛枝抱着手听着对方的对话继续。  
“你和日向君在一起很长时间了吧……以你的条件、只和一个人在一起实在是……这是我的电话号码，如果有机会的话……啊啊！我没有冒犯的意思，只是你还年轻，只是作为过来人想告诉你，感情这种东西，不一定比你想象中长久，只是大家都在一个机关，日常生活，偶尔动了尝鲜的念头也是情理之中的事……”

看到自己没有接名片的意思，对方有些局促不安的一直说着。

原来如此，狛枝看着对方。  
自己因为和日向君的关系，又长着这样的外表，被误解成为有那种兴趣的人了。  
自己的外貌遗传母亲的更多一些，所以经常被别人评价是中性清秀的长相，再加上性格，很容易被别人当成游戏人生的人吧。  
总之先把这个人打发走。

“谢谢你的邀请……我也没有什么意见哟。不过日向君和我有个协定，要找别人玩的话，必须先把对方带回来看过才可以。日向君现在在洗澡，要等他出来问问看吗？”狛枝笑着说。  
“这个……那……”前辈明显犹豫了。  
“狛枝，久等了！诶？前辈？”正在前辈犹豫的时候，日向出来了。  
“呐，日向君，前辈有事找你哟。”狛枝笑着说。  
“嗯？什么？”日向看着前辈笑道。  
“没、没什么，日向君，狛枝君，我忽然想起来有急事，改天在机关见吧！”前辈笑着仓皇的走掉了。  
“……走掉了。”日向有点惊讶，然后看向狛枝。  
“狛枝，没想到你会和前辈认识呢！”  
“嘛，那个前辈，品味还是蛮差的。”  
“诶？”  
“哈哈，没什么哟！”  
对方听到日向君如此恐惧的原因，狛枝也是稍微知道一些的。  
之前日向君参加恳亲会，有一个高层曾经借着酒劲咸猪手了日向君，结果被当时也喝醉的日向君一拳打到在床上躺了一周。清醒后不知道发生什么事的日向君还想登门道歉却被劝阻了，康复后的高层也被调到了别的地方，在一次任务中失踪至今。  
从那之后，日向君就再也没有被骚扰过了。  
未来机关内，因为自己和日向是元绝望，本身名声不好，又是配对。因此一些有着特殊癖好的高层大约也是看准了这点，想要找机会对日向和自己出手吧。不过至今为止对日向和自己出过手的人，下场基本都是失踪或者重伤昏迷。  
那位前辈后来忽然消失，不知道去了哪里。

虽然对别人的生活方式没有什么意见，但是狛枝不是那样的人。  
无关对方的性别，只是喜欢的人恰好和自己的性别相同，狛枝也并不拘泥于这些，同性者之间的方式也有好好的熟悉，两人同居的时间也已经很长了，除了形式上的东西，两人交往的内容和世间的夫妇没有任何差别。  
曾经日向君还提议过要不要补办婚礼或者是向未来机关的高层提案获得书面的婚姻证明，都被狛枝回绝。  
只要能和日向君在一起就好，狛枝笑着说。  
抱歉了，狛枝。  
回想起当时日向一脸诚恳的对着自己抱歉的神情，狛枝觉得有些有趣。  
日向君当时在抱歉什么，是对和他在一起之后不能享受世俗定义上的家庭的幸福而感到抱歉吗，还是不能给自己一个法律定义上的两人之间爱情的证明而感到遗憾呢。  
因为才能的关系，和别人生活在一起已经算是奇迹，更不用说生育子女这种事了。  
所以日向君，要说抱歉的话，应该是我才对啊。  
如果日向君做了父亲，应该会是会优秀的好爸爸吧。外形充满了男子气概，能给人十分的安全感，温柔细心又体贴的你，无论是对妻子还是孩子都会很好的照顾吧。你自己虽然没有自觉，部门里的女孩子可都是很喜欢你的啊。

日向结婚了，在婚礼现场，自己作为好友祝福，并在婚礼上作为新郎的亲友代表讲话，自己的演讲词准备的不错，偶尔对日向君的挖苦让宾客哈哈大笑，而日向君在瞪了自己一眼后，发现新娘在看着自己，随即尴尬却又甜蜜的和新娘相视一笑。自己在旁边看着这一切。婚后，日向成为了爸爸，有了孩子，自己作为好友周末去日向君家做客，看着日向君抱着孩子望着妻子幸福的微笑的身影，狛枝忽然感觉自己和处在幸福中的日向君之间筑起了一道无形的高墙。

狛枝猛地惊醒，发觉自己拿着书趴在桌子上睡着了，桌子上的时钟指向的时间是七点。

怎么脑子里全都是那个预备学科的事！  
狛枝投降般啪的一声合上书，放在边上，拿起手机，发现了三个未接电话。  
是日向君的。

狛枝打回去，过了一会，日向君接了电话。

“喂，狛枝吗？”  
“日向君，现在在哪里。”  
“在外面，任务顺利解决了，所以比提前预定的要早回来，你有什么想买的东西吗？”  
“……日向君吃晚饭了吗？”  
“？还没有。”  
“啊哈，那太好了，我正好也没吃呢！”  
“你这家伙！是不是我不回来就不打算吃饭了！一日三餐要按时吃啊，话说最近早上起来没有低血糖吧，听左右田说你早上的脾气有些差呢。”  
“……啊哈哈，那次是个意外啦。”左右田君，告状的这笔我先记下了。  
“哈……总之我先去趟八百屋，那拜托你蒸米饭可以吗。”  
“好~”  
“那待会见。”日向挂断了电话，狛枝起身，走向厨房。  
明明平日里见面是理所当然的事，见不到的时候却比见到的时候的存在感更加强烈，也更渴望与对方见面，而与对方相见后，爱欲也会更加深刻。  
已经，逃不掉了呢。

真是，这家伙。  
日向关掉手机无奈的说道，随即向八百屋的方向走去，却被映入视野的花店绊住了脚步。  
花吗……日向出神，仿佛是想起了什么有趣的事，噗嗤一声笑了出来，随即走进了花店。

——————————————————————————————————————————————  
本预备 神座日向双子 召使狛枝兄弟 神座某天捡召使回家当舍友 有轻微的神——日，召——日好感箭头

“无聊。”  
神座  
今天依旧很无聊。  
在获得所有才能的现在，对外面的世界丧失了兴趣的神座决定宅在屋里当个家里蹲。  
室友是某个整天笑咪咪的白毛，姓名不详，称呼自己是召使，与其说是室友，不如说是宠物，某天在自己出门时从公寓门口捡回来的，脖子上还带着项圈，身份来历不明，虽然一眼看穿他有幸运的才能，不过这种无聊的才能对自己不构成伤害，就把他捡回家了。  
经过检查是饿晕了，喂了点流食后自己醒了，说为了要报恩愿意留在这里，神座想果然要蹭吃蹭住呢，但这种人没有什么危害，就随他去了，  
按照民间传说，故事进展到这里，镜头一转，孩子都会下地了。  
然而很遗憾，虽然对方提到过用身体报答，但这种剧情并没有发生。自己并没有那方面的兴趣。  
而且家务也没有全部交给对方干，除了打扫卫生。  
因为在这个家伙某天要进厨房的一瞬间，神座忽然预感到自己家的厨房会炸，于是赶紧把他拉了出来，并且下了从此以后严禁进入厨房的命令。  
对方遵从了。  
日子就这么一天天过着，忽然有一天，神座发觉不能再让这家伙在自己家住下去了。  
某天，自己的哥哥日向创说来家里玩，当时召使也在。  
日向进屋的一瞬间，从召使的停留在哥哥的视线上，神座瞬间察觉到自己哥哥有危险。  
为了哥哥的安全，不能让这家伙在这住下去了，无论外表看起来多么人畜无害。  
“创，来我屋里吧。”神座拉住日向的衣袖说。  
“啊？哦哦。”日向回神，跟着神座进屋。  
“再见啦。”召使冲日向笑着摆手。  
“嗯，再见。”  
神座把日向拉进屋，在关门之前，狠狠的剜了还在笑着招手的召使一眼。  
就算是早已经谋划好的计策。  
让这家伙对自己最重要的人出手什么的，不行，绝对。  
“啊哈，被瞪了呢。”在门关上后，召使笑着想。  
能让平时什么都不在意的他露出那样的表情，表明那个短发的男孩子对他而言是相当重要的人呢。  
创哥哥？虽然之前听说是双子，没想到是哥哥呢？创是男孩子的名字，姓是日向来着。长得确实很可爱，怪不得那个人会喜欢，不过和这位是不同类型的可爱呢，两人的容貌一模一样，可爱的气质却截然不同，真是有意思啊，双子。  
“出流，那家伙是你的室友吗？怎么没听你提到过？”在神座的房间里，日向好奇的问。  
“是宠物。”  
“哈？”  
“不提是因为这种毫无价值的话题不值得占据和创哥哥的对话时间。”  
“哈...也和我说一下啦。”  
“无聊的话题不值得和创说。”  
“...算了，最近为什么不去学校啊。你们的老师都打电话问我了。”  
“因为学校很无聊，而且创哥哥不在。”  
“没办法嘛，预备学科生不能去本科不是吗。”  
“所以那种无聊的学校没有去的价值，还不如呆在家里。”  
“别说像老头子一样的话，去学校交几个朋友吧。”  
“我只要有创就够了。”  
“出流...”  
“创最近在学校怎么样？”  
“嘛，就是那样子。”  
“有什么烦恼吗？”神座听到日向话语中有些犹豫。  
“烦恼也算不上…只是最近，有个麻烦的家伙。”  
“麻烦？”神座提高了警觉，集中注意力准备专心的听着日向接下来的讲述的同时，在脑中迅速罗列了一系列麻烦人物的解决方案。  
“有个家伙最近一直来缠着我…”  
“跟踪狂吗？”  
“不是！是认识的家伙！出流，不用那么严肃！我可以处理好的！”看到神座进入了戒备状态，日向慌张地想要阻止。  
“万一发生什么就不好了。”  
“虽然那家伙个性很奇怪但是不是需要大费周章对付的人！啊，抱歉，我接个电话。”日向在阻止神座的时候，电话忽然响了，日向看了手机后，对神座说了一声，出门接电话了。  
狛枝凪斗、吗。  
神座在日向走后，在脑中飞速的串起线索。  
在看到手机屏幕上的来电显示后，创微微皱起了眉头，在意识到自己在看他后，止住了表情，冲自己抱歉的笑了笑走出门了。刚才自己瞄了一眼来电显示的人的姓名，狛枝凪斗。  
和创所说的一样，是认识的人，但与此相反，更需要提高警惕了。  
狛枝凪斗是自己的同班同学，77期超高校级的幸运，虽然没见过多少次，但是是个危险的家伙。

——————————————————————————————————————————

未来机关 因为狛枝加班而欲求不满的寂寞少夫（不）的故事

“狛枝，你似乎没察觉到呢，那再说得清楚一些好了，我这边可是因为你最近一直加班而不能得到满足啊！！！快点回来！如果不回来的话发生什么事我可不知道了！”  
“……日向君是欲求不满了吗。”  
“对！！！”  
“…我知道了。”  
嘟嘟嘟的忙音，电话被挂断了。结束了回想看似合理实则变态的对话后，日向无力的叹了一口气，瘫坐在沙发上，打开电视随意地用遥控器漫无目的转换着频道，又忽然把手中的遥控器丢到了一边，用手埋住了全脸。  
到底在说了什么啊，我。  
难道因为最近欲求不满真的成为了变态吗。  
还是说因为和狛枝在一起呆久了性格也变得变态了呢。  
日向正沉浸在纠结中，忽然听见门口有声响。  
难道……！  
日向猛的回头，脚步声由远及近。  
糟糕糟糕糟糕糟糕。  
日向慌忙关上电视，抓住抱枕闭上眼睛躺在沙发上。  
门被打开了。  
…日向君？  
日向听见狛枝像是在寻找什么一样的，在房间里慢慢走着。  
沙发的靠背对着门，遮住了躺下的日向，日向闭着眼睛，下意识地将抱枕抱得更紧些，祈祷着狛枝不要发现自己走到卧室去。  
然而事与愿违，狛枝像是发现了什么，朝自己这边走了过来，日向欲哭无泪。  
别过来别过来别过来……  
过来了怎么办，在过来之前起身当成什么都没发生过的打招呼吗，不不不，那样狛枝绝对不会放过自己的，那么做八成第二天下不了床。在狛枝走近时突然逃跑在宾馆过夜吗，这样做之后也会被算账吧。要怎么办，怎么办怎么办怎么办，话说回来为什么最近作为黑心企业标杆的未来机关为什么不给自己多派一点工作啊！！！每天准时下班回家空闲到的无事可做自己才会生出那种想法的吧！比起现在那种社畜生活都能当成讲给睡前的小朋友听的平和的童话了！啊———过来了！怎么办！来不及了！只能继续装睡了！对了！装睡好了！对着睡着的人狛枝如果动手动脚的话也是他理亏！就这么决定了！  
打定主意后，日向尽可能地平稳呼吸，放松身体，来减慢自己过速的心跳。  
狛枝的脚步声在沙发前停下了，看来已经发现自己了。  
由于闭着眼睛，日向看不见狛枝的表情，只能凭借听觉猜测对方的行动，屋子里除了时钟的嘀嗒没有任何声音，虽然看不见，但不知为何，日向能感受到狛枝的目光。  
长时间的沉默后，并没有感觉到狛枝对自己做什么的日向轻轻地松了一口气。  
“醒着的吧，日向君？”狛枝忽然的出声让日向吓了一跳，努力的保持着镇定让狛枝看不出来。  
“还要装睡吗？”  
“………”  
“再不起来的话我就去工作”“不行！！！”  
日向突然起身，拽住了狛枝的袖子，不满的瞪着狛枝，四目相对，看着狛枝灿烂的望向自己的笑容，忽然反应过来自己在做什么事。低下头，脸红着讪讪地松开了手。  
“那个…”  
“呐、日向君、去床上吧～”  
“………”  
“还是说日向君更中意沙发呢？我哪里都可以哟？”  
“床上…”  
那么走吧～日向君也是忍不住了不是嘛～”  
狛枝主动的牵起坐在沙发上的低着头红着脸眼角带泪的日向的手，在拉着日向君进了卧室后，轻轻的关上了门。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
车片段的练习 诱惑的日向君  
可能是因为察觉到自己的勃起，恋人发话了。  
“狛枝，这次再也不会给你机会让你狡辩了。”  
“呐日向君，我有做什么惹到你的事情吗？”  
日向听到这句话，似乎是无奈于狛枝的不在状况，有些不满的撇撇嘴，继而说道。  
“本来是想用胶带把你的嘴封起来的，那样的话听不到声音，未免太可惜。你这家伙话本来就多，不过到时候进入了状态，也没有功夫去想别的了吧。我做了不少准备呢，好好期待吧。”  
日向俯身，吻向狛枝的唇，唇齿相交缠之时，日向的手故意按到狛枝勃起的地方，狛枝有了反应，而日向却如同缠住猎物不放的蛇一般紧紧在狛枝的口腔内搅动，呼吸越来越急促，等到两人分开之时，日向的嘴角还残留着些许透明的丝线连着狛枝的唇，两人都是面色潮红，眼里含着朦胧的水雾，一边平稳呼吸一边望向对方。

“呐……日向君，如果要做的话把这个解开吧。”狛枝摇了摇自己被绑起来的手。  
“不要。”日向沿着狛枝的脖颈一路向下吻去，解开了狛枝衬衫的扣子，看着喘着气面带恳求的狛枝，像是胜利的笑了笑，轻轻地咬住狛枝露出的锁骨。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
车片段的练习 日向被狛枝强上  
日向猛地清醒，想要起身却发现自己被搂住。日向小心翼翼的把放在自己腰上的手挪走，眼睛睁开，一片漆黑，床头柜上荧光钟指向的时间是凌晨，随之向日向袭来的是各种各样的感觉：腰部的酸麻，身上的粘腻感和各处的难以名状的疼痛，还有脸上因为泪水蒸发而留下的脸上皮肤发紧的感觉。日向看着沉睡的狛枝，回想起了当时的状况。  
自己被狛枝带到他的房间里强奸了。  
如果单纯的陈述事实的话，事情就是这个样子。  
但是奇怪的，日向本身并没有被强奸后的耻辱以及愤怒，反而意外的冷静，意识比任何时候都清醒，感受着身上的体液的蒸发和疼痛带来的不适感的看着面前搂着自己沉睡的狛枝。  
事情最终还是会走到这一步啊。  
日向在内心想，适应了房内昏暗的光线后，回头看向厨房的方向。  
在性侵了自己后，还搂着自己睡在自己的枕边，痕迹也都没有擦过。是相信自己不会采取报复行为吗。日向看着面前安稳的睡着的狛枝，苦笑着心想。  
那么，怎么逃出去呢。  
如果就这样待到早上等狛枝醒来的话，日向有预感，自己和狛枝的关系都会回不去了。  
门被狛枝上了锁，就算是在室内，  
看着身边一丝不挂的沉睡着的狛枝，感受着身上各处的疼痛，日向在内心默念道。  
抱歉了，狛枝。


End file.
